Dilema
by Utakata Tsukai
Summary: Sakura tinha fugido de um noivado forçado quando se deparou com um enigmático Samurai. Ele era frio, distante e misterioso. Sempre que ela se aproximava para abraça-lo, Sasuke dava um jeito de esquivar-se. Talvez aquilo parecesse desprezo, mas Sakura jamais entenderia o seu dilema interior. Estaria ele preparado para contar o segredo amaldiçoado de seu clã? Fanfic Sasusaku
1. Prólogo

**Notas iniciais:**

_Essa fanfic é mais uma parceria de Mizuhina (autora) com Utakata badboy/Tsukai (coautoria). A fanfic se passa num universo alternativo, abordando samurais e tengus com inspiração nos animes Fruit basket e Gintama. Inspiração, não é cópia, então não esperem nenhum dos dois animes versão Naruto. Mizuhina é responsável pela narração em terceira pessoa e visão geral da fic, enquanto Utakata é responsável pelo ponto de vista do Sasuke. Para quem quiser conhecer como funciona nosso trabalho em parceria recomendamos que leiam nossa fanfic The Kill. ^^_

_Esperamos que gostem. Essa fic é um presente pra uma leitora muito querida. _

_Prólogo escrito por Mizuhina. (_ ~mizuhina )

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Prólogo.**

.

.

Uma nevasca quase infernal caia violentamente, as pegadas eram deixadas para trás e se apagavam como se nunca tivessem existido. No meio daquele branco interminável, apenas um tom rosado se movendo incessantemente se destacava, embora de noite não fosse possível distinguir muita coisa. As lágrimas se congelavam na face alva da bela donzela, que a pouco, tinha escapado de uma cerimônia importante.

Vencida pelo frio, o corpo dela tremia sentindo como se facas cortassem sua pele. O vento estava muito forte, daquele jeito não seria possível seguir mais, e na verdade não faria diferença, pois não teria lugar para onde ir. Ela pendeu para trás e caiu no meio da neve com o corpo cansado, dolorido. Provavelmente acabaria morrendo naquele deserto gelado no qual se encontrava, mas preferia a morte a viver sob aquelas circunstâncias que a obrigaram a fugir. Preferia uma morte dolorosa a ter que se vender em troca de um ou dois privilégios. Aquela não era a atitude correta para uma mulher, mas naquela altura aquilo já não importava.

– Desonra para seu pai... Desonra para sua casa. – Ela sussurrou com os lábios trêmulos enquanto olhava para o céu. Não era possível distinguir nada além de nuvens. –Desonra seria se eu traísse a mim mesma. Jamais aceitarei isso...

Aos poucos os pensamentos começavam a escapar, o corpo dormente já não se movia. Ela sentia tudo se apagar, ser envolto na escuridão. Piscou os olhos verdes algumas vezes, era impossível mantê-los abertos. Uma ultima visão lhe foi contemplada, uma figura alta com olhos vermelhos como sangue, cabelos negros como a escuridão. Aquela imagem desmanchou-se em segundos. O mundo se distorcia como um mero sonho.

– Seria você a face da morte? Não importa mais... – Ela sussurrou finalmente entregando-se a inconsciência. Queria apenas dormir em paz.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong> _Esperamos que gostem. ^^_

_O próximo capítulo sai hoje a noite ou amanhã. :)_

_OBS: Está fanfic também será postada no Nyah fanfiction e no socialspirit. _


	2. Compaixão

**Notas iniciais:** Aqui é o Utakata. Cara, eu fiz este capítulo umas três vezes. Tive que pensar e repensar muitas vezes sobre como ser um samurai decadente. Um pouco amaldiçoado. Não foi fácil. E... Tive que fazer bastante pesquisa, a principal delas sobre o Bushido (Caminho do guerreiro). Como a fic é um "universo alternativo" ela é apenas inspirada em algumas leis, mas não é uma cópia fiel. De qualquer modo, eu espero poder passar pra vocês tantas coisas como as que eu aprendi, mesmo se tratando de uma ficção. Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Compaixão (仁)**

**.**

_"Um samurai ajuda os outros homens em cada oportunidade. Caso uma não surja ele faz_

_todo o esforço possível para encontrar uma solução." - As 7 Virtudes do Bushido. _

_._

.

.

Quando você escolhe um caminho a seguir, não tem exatamente a certeza de que poderá fazê-lo sem arrependimentos. Durante anos, este foi o meu dilema, não importava qual fosse a melhor opção, o resultado seria o mesmo. No entanto um verdadeiro guerreiro deve confiar nas próprias escolhas.

Eu sabia que a caminhada seria árdua e cheia de espinhos. Tinha a plena consciência de que não poderia voltar atrás e que a minha jornada terminaria apenas com a morte.

Meus olhos vermelhos que podiam enxergar além de qualquer coisa, as asas negras, a aparência temida pelas pessoas. Esta forma a qual assumi... Esse ser que me tornei. _O odeio_.

Como odiava aquela maldição... Droga!

Como odiava o que me tornei. Um monstro... Amaldiçoado em meu clã.

Essa era uma das razões para o meu desvio de conduta, eu sabia perfeitamente que minha escolha acarretaria consequências graves no futuro. De algum modo, isso não me importava. Não pedi por aquela condição, ao menos a jornada que escolhi trilhar era feita por minha própria vontade. Ninguém que realmente entendesse minha dor poderia compreender. Eu era o senhor e meus próprios passos.

* * *

><p>Praticar a compaixão é um ato sábio e daquela vez não seria diferente. Eu retornava de uma missão quando pensei ter visto um invasor a alguns metros a frente, mas acabei me deparando com corpo caído na neve .<p>

Ainda me lembro que aquele dia estava frio... Terrivelmente frio...

Imediatamente por extinto desembainhei minha _Katana_, preparando-me para contra-atacar caso fosse um inimigo, mas logo percebi que se tratava de uma pessoa indefesa. Seria contra o código atacar um inocente, ainda mais se tratando de uma mulher. Samurais devem praticar a compaixão e fazer prevalecer à justiça. E ainda que eu fosse um_ ronin_ estas regras ainda valiam para mim.

Aqueles cabelos róseos eram exóticos, os olhos eram verdes e brilhantes. Ela usava um traje cerimonial, provavelmente de um casamento. Pude notar a visão dela sobre mim... Palavras pesadas saíram de seus lábios finos.

– Seria você a face da morte? Não importa mais... – Sussurrou finalmente entregando-se a inconsciência.

A face da morte? Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vidas tomei com esta espada banhada de sangue, sim, inocente garota. Talvez estivesse certa. Talvez esta fosse minha única face.

Eu poderia abandoná-la ali e seguir meu caminho como se nunca a tivesse encontrado, mas algo em meu interior gritava para resgatá-la. Eu não era exatamente um modelo a ser seguido, não passava de um guerreiro decadente, mas meus extintos não paravam de me lembrar por um momento quem no fundo eu era. Um conflito entre o meu egoismo irracional de besta e minha consciência de samurai foi travado.

Um erro. Um enorme erro. Era tarde...

Ela já repousava em meus braços enquanto a carregava; seu corpo roubava meu calor aos poucos; seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto respirava ofegante. Era bela... E tinha uma feição bastante dolorosa.

* * *

><p>Segui o caminho até em casa, não levou mais do que alguns minutos, estávamos perto da minha vila. Meu humor era péssimo, só encontrava problemas pelo caminho, mas não era hora para pensar sobre isso.<p>

– É bastante interessante o que tem ai Sasuke. – A voz de Kakashi um senhor a qual tinha me cedido sua casa era irritante como sempre. Ele lia algo que obviamente não era bem de meu interesse. Como sempre usava um leque para cobrir a face, ninguém jamais a viu, e de qualquer modo ele também usava mascará.

– Não seja tão irritante Kakashi. – Levei a garota até um _futon_ perto da lareira. Aproveitei para me aquecer um pouco e permaneci calado.

Minha rotina era esta, eu fazia alguns trabalhos em troca de dinheiro, nada oficial. Kakashi queria que eu me tornasse seu servo, embora eu não tivesse o interesse de servir ninguém. A vida como estava bastava para mim. E embora eu seguisse os preceitos do _bushido_, a honra para mim era discutível, por isso decidi continuar como _ronin_. Um samurai sem senhor e sem honra, embora minha desgraça tivesse me atingido antes mesmo de nascer.

Há muitos anos um incidente em meu clã fez com que caíssemos em desgraça, os deuses nos amaldiçoaram e tornamo-nos temíveis criaturas feitas para o combate. Nenhum detalhe escapava aos nossos olhos, nenhum inimigo escapava a nossa espada, e na busca incessante por redenção nos perdemos. Sempre achei injusto o caminho que fora jogado na minha frente, e por isto recuei em algumas decisões. Mas este não era o maior dos problemas. Há cerca de cinco anos com a ascensão de um novo império foi estabelecida uma proibição do uso das espadas. Muitos samurais perderam suas riquezas e tornaram-se mendigos, restando à opção de serem aldeões ou servirem aos nobres.

Eu que já estive no topo me recusei às duas opções e isso me trouxe ao vilarejo da folha no país do fogo. Lugares pequenos e longe do grande império costumam não ter leis muito vigentes e este era o tipo de lugar ao qual eu pertencia. Um lugar onde pudesse liberar meu extinto e agir por conta própria.

Um lugar onde pudesse encontrar a verdadeira honra para me livrar da maldição...

– Sasuke ela está acordando. – A voz de Kakashi me despertou de repente e retornei a minha forma humana. Eu estava inerte, observando aquela fogueira. Aquilo me trazia recordações. As chamas queimando por todos os lados, consumindo em instantes cada canto... Balancei minha cabeça tentando me livrar daqueles pensamentos, o ódio costumava me tomar quando o fazia. Resolvi voltar minha atenção para a estranha.

– Onde eu estou? – Ela perguntou confusa. Será que não se lembrava de nada? Era melhor assim...

Aproximei-me a uma distância razoável para observá-la melhor. O cabelo estava desgrenhado, a pele bastante pálida e os olhos cansados. Ela espirrou algumas vezes, o corpo permanecia tremulo mesmo estando próxima a uma fogueira. Era compreensível, já tinha bastante sorte de ter saído de uma tempestade de neve apenas com um resfriado. E eu sequer fazia ideia de quanto tempo ela permaneceu caída no chão.

– Tome. Pegue isso aqui.- Kakashi serviu a ela um pouco de chá verde bem quente.

– M-muito obrigada. – Agradeceu com dificuldade e se sentou.

A estranha permaneceu calada por bastante tempo, mas a julgar por seus trajes eu podia concluir que ela estava ligada a alguém de bastante poder. As opções eram finitas e cedo ou tarde eu descobriria o que é, embora o futuro dela não me interessasse nem um pouco.

Quando olhei através da janela o céu já estava limpo, os raios solares refletiam na neve. Devia ser umas seis ou sete da manhã. Me preparei para sair novamente, embainhei minha espada na cintura prendendo-a em um cinto; vesti um casaco longo por cima de meu _Kimono_; Coloquei um chapéu de palha para proteger meus olhos, já era o suficiente.

– Onde está indo Sasuke? – Kakashi questionou olhando-me com aquele jeito de peixe morto. Ele tinha o péssimo costume de se meter em meus assuntos, mas talvez isso fosse o esperado daquele que um dia foi meu mestre antes de querer se tornar meu senhor.

– Resolver meus assuntos. – O olhar da garota que encontrei na neve me acompanhou até a porta, ela parecia curiosa a meu respeito, mas era eu quem estava cheio de dúvidas.

Quem era ela e porque estava próxima da vila?

Eu precisava descobrir, pois aquilo não fazia sentido. Konoha era um vilarejo tão abandonado e pobre que os nobres sequer davam-se o trabalho de pisar lá. Exatamente por este motivo era praticamente sem leis, ladrões atacavam os aldeões quase sempre, embora eles não tivessem muito a oferecer. E se aquela garota estava mesmo ligada à nobreza isto era um mau presságio. Seria péssimo se a pequena e "abandonada" vila tomasse a atenção do império.

Seguir o caminho na direção onde a encontrei não seria de muita ajuda uma vez que as pegadas deixadas na neve não estavam mais ali. Decidi então ir até o centro da vila buscar informações, já que as noticias corriam tão rápidas como o vento. Logo me aproximei de um artesão que vendia cestos de bambu, ele tinha muitos armazenados em sua carroça. Perguntei se tinha alguma noticia de assaltos nos arredores àquela noite e ele me disse que aquilo era impossível por causa da tempestade de neve. Como eu pensava ninguém além de mim enfrentaria aquela tempestade em sã consciência, era praticamente um suicídio. Então o que seria pior do que a morte para ela? Sua honra? Devia estar no mínimo desesperada de alguma forma e isso tornava minhas suspeitas ainda mais fortes. Isso significava problemas. Eu tinha certeza absoluta disto.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong> O capítulo um não tem muita informação porque não da pra entregar o mistério da fic assim de bandeja, e bem... Ele serviu mais para contar um pouco sobre o Sasuke e o contexto da fanfic. Enfim... É só o começo, espero que esteja bom. A autora dessa fic simplesmente jogou o enredo pra mim e disse "Uta-kun escreve algo ai" e não sei realmente se foi o que ela queria. Espero que seja pro meu bem. ^^

Ah, claro. Alguns esclarecimentos.

**Konoha:** Folha em japonês.

**Kimono:** Vestimenta típica usada por samurais. Também um traje comum no Japão usado bastante durante o inverno.

**Bushido**: Significa "Caminho do guerreiro" e é um código não escrito que dita todas as regras de conduta que o samurai deve seguir em sua vida.

**Katana:** É basicamente uma espada usada por samurais, eu tinha visto que as espadas de samurais são mais curvadas enquanto as ninjas são mais retas. Mas na pesquisa que fiz chamavam assim, então ta bom.

**Ronin**: É uma denominação de um samurai que não possui senhor ou um samurai que "fugiu" de algum modo.

**Proibição das espadas:** É baseado na restauração do período Meiji quando foram proibidas as espadas no Japão e os samurais tornaram-se mendigos e desempregados.

**Futon:** Seriam aqueles colchões no chão onde dormem no Japão.

Observação final: A fanfic em sua maior parte vai se passar na vila da folha que fica no país do fogo do mundo fictício, assim como em Naruto, mas diferente do original não se trata de uma vila de ninjas e sim uma vila comum.

* * *

><p><strong>Respostas dos reviews.<strong>

_**Uma FicWriter**__** :** _Obrigado pelo elogio, embora tenhamos mostrado só um prólogo. Samurais são realmente ótimos.~Utakata.

_**susan n.n /Guest¹/Guest**__**²**_: Capitulo postado ^^ ~Utakata.

**Wonderje:** Obrigado pelo review. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do prólogo da fic e espero que o meu cap 1 também esteja bom. ~Utakata.


	3. Respeito

**Notas iniciais**_**: **(Autora) Mizuhina Yo Minna como vocês estão? Meu plano era postar o mais cedo possível, só que vocês sabem como esse fim e começo de ano é corrido? Eu espero manter postagens regulares e frequentes. Desculpa pela demora. T.T_

_Mas virada de ano, mais aniversário do namorado (ontem), mas o meu (semana que vem), mais preparação pra viagem. D=_  
><em>Eu sou meio emotiva, e já guardo um carinho muito especial por essa fic, muito obrigada por todos os reviews e pelos 35 acompanhamentos. *-*<em>  
><em>Vou me esforçar bastante. E eu estou realmente feliz, minha one-shot tirou o primeiro lugar num concurso e eu ganhei uma saga de livros. *0*<em>  
><em>Isso me motivou bastante. Pra quem quiser ler segue o link: s10879663/1/Até-a-próxima_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respeito (<strong>_**尊敬**_**)**_

_._

_"A vida de alguém é limitada; a honra e o respeito duram para sempre." – Miyamoto Musashi_

.

Às vezes carregar um nome poderia ser um fardo inimaginável, uma vez que a desonra se tornava o maior dos pecados. A não ser que a própria morte lavasse a alma e restaurasse a honra; aquela maldição o perseguiria para sempre.

Contudo Sasuke preferia seguir seu caminho como uma onda, um ronin que se recusava a morrer ou a matar quem julgava inocente. Se seus ancestrais eram os culpados, porque justo ele tinha de carregar tamanha responsabilidade? Jamais aceitaria.

* * *

><p>O jovem samurai caminhava na neve gélida por entre as árvores, estava decidido a descobrir algo sobre a estranha que tinha resgatado na noite anterior.<p>

Quando já estava nos limites do território da vila, próximo a uma estrada deserta, ele sentiu uma sensação incomoda, algo em seu extinto dizia que tinha um perigo próximo. O samurai fechou seus olhos deixando que o vento lhe indicasse a direção.

O som que chegara a seus ouvidos era algo como galhos se movendo, alguns poucos sendo quebrados. Aqueles ruídos não poderiam ser causados apenas pelo vento, tão pouco por animais. Eram muito precisos e rápidos, com uma destreza típica de humanos, mas não qualquer tipo.

– Ninjas? – Ele se perguntou constatando que aqueles também não eram movimentos de samurais, e além do mais, eles estavam muito bem camuflados. – O que ninjas fazem aqui?

Aquilo era irracional, shinobis jamais seriam atraídos até uma vila pobre e pacata como Konoha a menos que algo lhes interessasse. Ninjas eram um tipo de guerreiros bem diferente dos samurais, era como comparar gatos e cachorros, embora esta comparação fosse demasiadamente infeliz.

A linguagem popular costumava dizer que assim como cães os samurais eram leais a seus senhores, lutando sempre ao seu lado e somente por eles; enquanto que ninjas eram independentes como os felinos, serviam qualquer um que pudesse lhes dar comida ou pagar uma boa quantia sem nunca dedicar sua lealdade a ninguém. Eles executariam qualquer trabalho sujo desde que fossem bem pagos por isso. Era um fato inegável.

Atento a presença deles Sasuke acompanhou com os olhos aquela movimentação estranha. Permaneceu onde estava, assim como seu código dizia, samurais devem sempre evitar o conflito. Ainda mais os que são desnecessários.

Ele tentou se aproximar devagar, podia ouvir algumas vozes bem a frente. Parecia um rapaz conversando com uma garota. – Veja o que encontrei. São fios de cabelo rosado. Sem dúvidas é quem estamos procurando. – A voz feminina concluiu enquanto segurava fios que encontrou presos em alguns galhos secos.

– Ainda assim Karin, não acredito que ela tenha sobrevivido a uma tempestade como aquelas.

– Lorde Orochimaru não ficará contente só com isso, seu idiota. – A garota disse irritadiça. – Temos que levar informações concretas. – A fala foi acompanhada de um longo suspiro.

O rapaz que conversava com ela tinha cabelos albinos como a neve, ela percebeu ele estreitar os orbes de cor rocha para o lado. Ele jogou algumas shurikens em um tronco onde por um instante parecia ter alguém. Ao lado estava Sasuke que desviou com uma destreza incrível. Logo o rapaz responsável pelo ataque sorriu de canto e falou com ironia. – Parece que não estamos sozinhos.

Karin a kunoichi, denominação naquela época dada a ninjas mulheres, sacou logo uma kunai de seus bolsos e posicionou-a em sinal de defesa. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam alerta, ela ajeitou os óculos que usava. – Quem é você?

– Estou apenas de passagem. Vocês não são assaltantes, são? – Sasuke indagou sem movimentos bruscos, mas a qualquer sinal estaria pronto para desembainhar sua espada. – Não tenho a menor intenção de lutar, mas se esse for o caso...

– Não somos assaltantes. – O rapaz respondeu mostrando um sorriso desafiador, um dos dentes era pontiagudo. Ele também portada uma enorme espada nas costas. – Você por acaso não teria visto uma mulher de cabelos rosados, teria?

– E porque eu deveria dar qualquer informação a um forasteiro?

– Você não está vendo que ele é um samurai, Suigetsu? Não tem a menor condição de arrancarmos informação dele. – Karin concluiu e o rapaz a ignorou. – Vamos embora isso não vai dar em nada.

– Um samurai? Que interessante. Pensei que essa raça estivesse extinta, digo: Espadas não foram proibidas? Mas vejo que tem uma bem ai.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça, permitindo que seus olhos fossem vistos melhor, já que o chapéu de palha atrapalhava um pouco. Era um olhar sério, determinado e de péssimo humor. Olhos de um assassino. O extinto de Suigetsu apitava, indicava que aquele era um homem extremamente perigoso, subestimá-lo poderia terminar em alguns membros cortados. Ele engoliu um seco. Aquele olhar era ameaçador. – Não nos entenda mal. Estamos apenas de passagem caçando uma criminosa. – Embora a ânsia por lutar com um oponente forte fosse incomparável, eles não podiam chamar muita atenção.

– E que crime essa pessoa cometeu? - Sasuke perguntou com seriedade.

– Isso não diz respeito a você. – Karin respondeu de forma grossa. Tinha um linguajar bem impertinente a uma garota, mas o samurai a ignorou. Sasuke já tinha conseguido o que queria saber, permanecer ali era perca de tempo.

Ele decidiu ir embora. Deu um aceno singelo e caminhou na direção oposta, embora seus ouvidos ainda estivessem atentos. Jamais abaixava a guarda. Os dois shinobis decidiram ignora-lo também, julgando que não era nada mais que um intrometido, e, além disso, não conseguiriam arrancar qualquer informação mesmo que o pusessem sob tortura. Era melhor continuar a seguir rastros.

* * *

><p>Já na residência de Kakashi a garota parecia ter melhorado. A febre já tinha diminuído e a pele estava um pouco mais corada, embora ainda persistisse o resfriado.<p>

– Então qual o seu nome?

– É Sakura. – Respondeu um pouco acuada e receosa.

– Você é uma fugitiva? – Kakashi foi direto ao assunto despertando-a com sua pergunta, e a julgar pela expressão atônita da garota aquilo era uma confirmação. – Pelos seus trajes pude perceber que esta relacionada a um casamento e do mais alto escalão, algo como a nobreza.

– Sim. – Sakura afirmou com a voz baixa, não podia negar nem esconder aquilo.

– Você foi assaltada enquanto ia para a cerimonia ou algo do tipo? Devem ter pessoas procurando por você em algum lugar, mas antes de informar as autoridades gostaria de saber sua história. – Era impossível prever que tipo de expressão Kakashi fazia por debaixo daquela mascara, ele era misterioso e aparentemente bastante curioso.

– Não. – A rosada refletiu por um momento, pensando na melhor maneira de explicar como tinha ido parar tão longe. Como tinha se desenrolado toda a sua história dramática até então.

A verdade é que Sakura não pertencia à nobreza, mas a classe dos samurais. Seu pai era um samurai de renome que servia em uma vila distante dali, onde tinha mais riquezas e abundancia, por isso nunca passara necessidades quando criança.

Durante a guerra pelo poder o senhor de seu pai, o qual vivia sozinho e não tinha familiares, morreu lutando pelo antigo governo. Logo depois veio a lei do banimento da espada e com isso a extinção da classe samurai, e até então a família Haruno que detinha uma das maiores riquezas perdeu tudo caindo na miséria.

Perdendo suas terras e o sustento, os pais de Sakura não conseguiram se acostumar com a vida simples de meros camponeses em meio as mais demasiadas dificuldades. Principalmente sua mãe que estava acostumada ao mais alto luxo, dessa forma diante da ruina a opção que o casal viu foi oferecer sua única filha para um nobre, recuperando assim com o casamento algum status social. Ela achava completamente injusto ter de se entregar assim como uma moeda de troca que compra uma mercadoria. Não podia sequer imaginar um homem que tinha idade para ser seu avô tocando seu corpo, embora não aparentasse.

Orochimaru um lorde de índole discutível era a quem ela tinha sido oferecida, ele tinha interesse por "coisas" exóticas, talvez nenhuma feição a vida, já que era retratado como alguém bastante sanguinário e cruel. Sakura não estava disposta a entregar sua vida a alguém tão sujo que se assemelhava mais a uma serpente inescrupulosa do que a um ser humano. Apenas de lembrar-se daquele rosto nojento já sentia bastante repugnância, e por isso suas palavras saíram sem hesitação.

– Estou certa de que quando me encontrarem terei de cometer o _Jigai. – _Ela disse referindo-se a um suicídio para recuperar a honra, equivalente ao sepukku cometido pelos samurais. – Não faria diferença pra mim se tivesse morrido naquela tempestade de neve.

– Você tem medo de morrer? – Kakashi perguntou atento a expressão da donzela, que parecia carregar um grande sofrimento. Não parecia que ela realmente desejava uma morte. – Suponho que fugir de um casamento tenha trago vergonha a sua família.

– Não é isso! Eu morreria alegre e feliz se isso significasse algo que considero certo, mas no meu interior eu não sinto que realmente esteja.

Sakura explicou detalhadamente sua história e seus motivos, por mais que a sociedade pudesse considera-los errados. E para a surpresa dela, diferente da maioria dos homens Kakashi era um bom ouvinte, bastante paciente e compreensivo. – Mesmo que a morte seja minha única opção eu me recuso a viver como um objeto. Prefiro meu corpo estilhaçado ao meu coração em tormento. Não vejo justiça alguma nessa decisão.

– Eu conheço alguém parecido com você. – Kakashi sorriu com a ironia, era exatamente o dilema de Sasuke. A honra era uma questão complicada.

– Meu pai era um homem gentil e fiel a seus ideias, mas ele mudou muito com o tempo e com a guerra. Mesmo que tenham pensado no melhor eu não posso aceitar uma situação dessas. E aquela pessoa...

– Não precisa se preocupar jovem Sakura. Sei perfeitamente o tipo de pessoa que Orochimaru é. Embora eu não aparente conheço a nobreza como ninguém. – Respondeu e se levantou por um momento. Logo depois Kakashi voltou com mais chá, ele parecia gostar bastante. – Eu acredito que cada um tem seu próprio caminho e a própria honra. Cabe a você encontra-lo.

– Obrigada pelas palavras senhor Kakashi e por ter me salvado.

– Ah, não se engane. Não fui eu quem a salvou. – Ele disse num tom afável. Naquele momento Sasuke entrou pela porta de madeira, retirou o chapéu e as botas de couro devido ao frio. – Seu salvador acaba de chegar.

Sakura focou seus olhos verdes no samurai, Sasuke tinha uma feição séria e serena. Ele retribuiu o olhar curioso, embora não demonstrasse qualquer mudança com isso. O que Kakashi disse fazia sentido, afinal ela se lembrava daqueles cabelos negros e lisos, o rosto bastante belo, mas os olhos eram negros. Ela tinha fixa em sua mente a imagem da coloração vermelha nos olhos do Uchiha, mas talvez aquilo fosse um mero delírio diante de uma situação critica e desesperadora.

Sakura se curvou no chão em sinal de respeito, a cabeça e os fios rosados alcançaram as mãos. – Muito obrigada por salvar minha vida. – Ela estava realmente grata. Aquela ação significava muito, embora Sasuke tenha ficado bastante desconfortável. Sakura se levantou e esperou uma resposta, qualquer que fosse, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. O silêncio se pendurou por vários minutos até ele pensar no que dizer.

– Já se recuperou? – Sasuke perguntou sem nenhuma emoção.

– Sim, estou me sentindo bem melhor. – Sakura sorriu, o rosto corou levemente com a aparente demonstração de preocupação. Ela não sabia como agir, seu contato com homens era bastante limitado.

– Fico mais aliviado.

Sakura estava feliz, pela primeira fora tratada com alguma consideração, porém aquele sorriso singelo que mantinha estava prestes a sumir de sua face. A frase seguinte de Sasuke foi inesperada. Ele olhava para Kakashi e parecia bastante firme no que dizia.

– Ela tem que ir embora. Você sabe.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais: <strong>

_Jigai: Só para reafirmar, é a versão feminina do Seppuku._

_._  
><em>Seppuku: É uma é um ritual de suicídio feito para recuperar a honra.<em>

_Estou apenas resumindo agora, porque pretendo explicá-lo mais detalhadamente no contexto da fanfic._  
><em>Eu espero que a fanfic esteja compreensível, se tiver algo que vocês não entenderam, por favor fiquem a vontade pra perguntar e me dar puxões de orelha XD<em>  
><em>E vou avisar logo agora, que a fanfic terá várias referencias a ideias originais do kishimoto, mas isso será explicado mais tarde. Acreditam se eu disser que eu e o uta acertamos detalhes da fic enquanto jogávamos diablo online? kkkkkk<em>  
><em>Bem, eu vou tentar adiantar e programar os próximos capítulos, ou deixar por conta dele, porque eu vou viajar pra minha terra natal então já peço desculpa antecipada por qualquer demora que venha a ocorrer. ^^<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Repostas aos reviews:<strong>

**Wonderje: **Fico realmente muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fanfic. Obrigado pelos elogios. Confesso que eu fiquei surpreso com esse universo que a Mizuhina criou, ela é uma verdadeira dama do Universo Naruto, entende como ninguém a obra original e por isso gosto tanto de trabalhar com ela. -rs.

Espero que os próximos capírulos continuem a agradar, obrigado pelo comentário. É um grande incentivo. :) ~Utakata

**Aly**: Que bom que esteja gostando da fanfic, eu e a Mizuhina estamos nos esforçando muito nela. Obrigado pelos elogios e por decidir acompanhá-la. Mistério nunca é demais, e quando se trata deles é a nossa especialidade. Se me permite eu recomendo bastante a fanfic da Mizuhina "Rewrite" é um mistério policial muito bom e bem feito. Espero que a fica continue a agradar. Obrigado pelo incentivo. ~Utakata

**susan e Guest:** Obrigado pelo comentário. ^^ ~Utakata.


End file.
